youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Cowbelly Studios
Graham Heavenrich (born ), better known online as Cowbelly Studios (or just Cowbelly, formerly CowbellyTV and Graham The Christian), is an American YouTuber who uploads comedy videos. He was initially known for his "CLUB PENGUIN RUINED" series, and later the "Comment Awards" series and saying words multiple times for charity. History Cowbelly was originally known for uploading the "CLUB PENGUIN RUINED" series, which consisted of multiple short clips of him in Club Penguin, usually saying swear words, and all text narrated by a text to speech voice. During this time, he also uploaded "RUINED" videos of other games, with commentary made with the same text to speech voice. After Club Penguin, Cowbelly became more well known through the "Comment Awards" series, which feature the same text to speech voice reading memes and Twitter posts. His two most famous series initially overlapped, but after Club Penguin was shut down in 2017, "Comment Awards" became the main focus on his channel. Following a controversy where some of Cowbelly's fans accused a YouTuber called Calbel of copying Cowbelly, when in reality Calbel came first, Cowbelly changed his username to Graham The Christian. He later changed it to Cowbelly, without the TV part at the end. On April 20, 2017, Cowbelly created another channel called Comment Awards (later renamed Cowbelly Studios), and started posting his series there on December 4 of the same year. Cowbelly continued posting videos of the "Comment Awards" series on his main channel until episode 100 on April 29, 2018. The "Comment Awards" series on the other channel reset the numbering and involved a v before the number, which was not the case on the other channel. The "Comment Awards" series later was renamed to "Meme Awards", although the channel's name remains. Comment Awards also started a series called "Tumblr Awards", which features Tumblr posts read by the same voice. In late 2017, Cowbelly posted multiple live streams of him saying certain words multiple times for charity. The last of these was him saying "Gucci Gang" 1 million times, which lasted from December 2017 to January 2018. During this live stream, he privated all of his videos on the Cowbelly channel, and changed them back to public after the live stream was over. Currently, he mostly uploads on the Comment Awards channel, while the Cowbelly channel is notably less active. On November 11, Cowbelly started a channel called Meme Manía, which uploads content similar to that of Comment Awards but in Spanish. On January 16, 2019, he started a channel called Memeify, (previously Memeistry), which features video memes instead of picture memes. An announcement video of the Memeistry channel was uploaded on Comment Awards on January 18, 2019. In March 2019, Comment Awards overtook Cowbelly in subscribers. The channels had somewhere between 1 million and 1.1 million subscribers when the overtake happened. On April 30, 2019, Cowbelly started a new channel called Reddit Reads. This channel was made for Reddit Awards, a series previously on the Comment Awards channel. While most Reddit videos since then were uploaded on the new channel, a few were still uploaded on the Comment Awards channel. The new channel was created to have the Comment Awards channel focus on the Meme Awards and Tumblr Awards series while still uploading Reddit videos frequently. However, the channel stopped being active after nine days, with 23 total videos uploaded. In around early June 2019, the Comment Awards channel got demonetized, resulting in the uploads becoming less frequent. In July 2019, he discontinued the Meme Awards series and replaced it with Daily Dose. In August 2019, the Comment Awards channel got renamed to Cowbelly Studios. On August 25, 2019, Cowbelly renamed the Reddit Reads channel to Tumblr Reads (briefly Comment Awards Brand Account), starting a new series called Tumblr Trophies. He also made all the Reddit Awards videos on the channel private. On the same day, he also started using his real voice on the Cowbelly Studios channel. In his recent 2 videos, he has collaborated with EmKay, having him narrate the video, but switched back to the text to speech voice some time later. On September 22, he and EmKay started the channel GeeZee. Current Series Daily Dose On July 19, 2019, the Meme Awards series was rebranded as Daily Meme Dose or Daily Memes Dose. Unlike the Comment Awards/Meme Awards series, it does not feature a comment at the beginning of videos. The parts are mostly numbered with Roman numerals, although there are also parts which do not have numbers at all and use titles such as "memes that make me commit small laugh" and "memes to help you procrastinate". Starting on August 24, he started using his real voice for the videos instead of the text to speech voice. This has since been replaced by EmKay's voice on August 26. The robot voice was added back on September 1. Playlist Tumblr Trophies Tumblr Trophies, or Trophies of Tumblr, is a series on the Tumblr Reads channel. The series started on August 25, 2019. It does not have a playlist at the moment. It is the successor of the Tumblr Awards series. Cowbelly's Clips Cowbelly's Clips is a series on the Cowbelly channel and a revival of the Club Penguin Ruined series. The first episode was published on November 3, 2019. The videos in this series are in the same playlist as his Club Penguin Ruined series. Past Series Club Penguin Ruined Club Penguin Ruined was a series uploaded on Cowbelly's original main channel (the other channels had not been created yet) from November 2015 to March 2017, the month Club Penguin was discontinued. Each episode of the series featured multiple scenes of Cowbelly doing things on Club Penguin, often involving swearing. It has two seasons with 10 episodes each, but episodes 2-5 of Season 2 are missing. He later privated all of the parts in the series except episodes 6-10 of Season 2. Playlist Meme Awards Meme Awards, previously known as Comment Awards, was the longest-running ongoing series Cowbelly had, with over 500 total episodes on both of his most subscribed channels as of July 2019. 100 episodes of the Comment Awards series were uploaded on the Cowbelly channel from late 2016 to April 2018. Nearly 500 episodes were posted on the Cowbelly Studios channel. The videos on the Cowbelly Studios channel feature a comment at the beginning. Originally, no hashtags were included, but afterwards a requirement was added to have hashtags #MemeAwards and #FeatureMe in order to get featured. In February 2019, the series started having a recurring meme. In this, a person called Michael contacts 7 News Australia informing he has a scoop. 7 News replies, asking for the details, to which Michael responds with a picture of an ice cream scoop. Episode 346, the 1 million subscriber special of Comment Awards, was this meme repeated for over nine minutes. After this special, the meme stopped being recurring. Playlists: *Cowbelly *Comment Awards on Cowbelly Studios *Daily Meme Dose & Meme Awards on Cowbelly Studios 15 Second Stories 15 Second Stories was a series uploaded on the Cowbelly channel in 2017. Each episode of it included multiple 15 second stories, each narrated by the text-to-speech voice. This series only has 5 episodes. Playlist Meme Manía Meme Manía was a series on the channel of the same name. It was the Spanish version of Meme Awards. It had daily episodes, from episode 0 to 49. However, it stopped getting new episodes on January 29, 2019. Playlist 4K Memes Compilation 4K Memes Compilation, previously known as Best Memes Awards, was uploaded on the Memeify channel. The series features video memes. It started on January 18, 2019, and has had a new episode almost every day until January 29. After that, the series has only had two new episodes, the latter of which was uploaded on February 11. Playlist Who Would've Thunk? This series was uploaded on the Comment Awards channel and features video clips that could be described as being unbelievable. The videos are narrated by Clyde. This series started on February 11, 2019, and has over 14 episodes at the moment. Since episode 6, videos of this series have been titled "World of Interesting" (although the playlist still refers to the series by its original title). It has not had any new episodes since March 14, 2019. Playlist Reddit Awards Reddit Awards was uploaded on the Reddit Reads (now Tumblr Reads) and Comment Awards channels. Unlike other series, it does not have numbered episodes, but rather titles that describe what type of content the video has (such as having the name of a specific Subreddit or Askreddit question featured in the video). As of May 2019, it has over 160 episodes on the Comment Awards and Reddit Reads channels combined. The series has not received any new videos since May 9 on the Reddit Reads channel and May 24 on the Comment Awards channels. Playlists: *Comment Awards *Reddit Reads Tumblr Awards Tumblr Awards is a series similar to Meme Awards but features content exclusively from Tumblr. This series is uploaded on the Comment Awards channel and started in July 2018. It has over 100 episodes as of May 2019. Comment Awards Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SociaBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by 1 - 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference. *1 million subscribers: July 8, 2018 (Cowbelly) *1 million subscribers: February 17, 2019 (Cowbelly Studios) This page was created on January 3, 2019 by PetStarPlanet. Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:One Million Subscribers